


Morning After

by Chrysanthe



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthe/pseuds/Chrysanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Reina finally have an encounter that doesn't end with a speedy getaway the next morning..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> There was some tumblr post SOMEwhere that had a ton of morning after quotes, so I decided to just rolled with it. About 1.7k words later, I've got a new OC and a hella nickname for Edward.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how this goes. I'll grab my clothes and get out of here."

A delicate olive-skinned hand gently grabbed onto a rough counterpart, accompanied by an incoherent plea. The morning had started not too long ago, but the pair's closeness was interrupted by the sun shining into their room. The warmth invited Edward to climb out of bed and wake his companion Reina from her slumber, and it was comfortable enough to wander about naked for a few moments.

The room smelled of old wood, which was comforting to two pirates who were so used to the salted smell of the wood on their own vessels. It was a quaint spot, but all too familiar to them after many drunken nights, but this time had been a bit different. Neither party had been intoxicated the previous night, and things slipped out of hand. Edward had assumed that it was just going to be another night of debauchery to put on the list, but Reina had other ideas.

"Wh-What are you saying, Reina?" inquired Edward. His voice also had a hint of laughter due to her incoherent request. Again, he heard a whining response, but any semblance of what she intended to request was lost. All he could understand was her tugging almost ferociously at his hand.

Instead of responding, he crawled onto what seemed to be her form on the bed, and removed the blankets from her head. Reina had somehow managed to tangle herself into a slew of blankets. Edward grew concerned, because she was probably complaining about not being able to breathe. His eyes grew soft as he saw her soft features, and it was apparent that she had been fine the whole time.

Edward's lips curled up into a smile when she smiled at him. She was a fine, healthy Spanish woman with "hips that could sway the ocean" and caramel eyes that were reflecting the sun. Her dark hair was pulled up (she knew Edward didn't appreciate it when her hair went everywhere-it made for uncomfortable mornings too), but when she wore it down, her hair danced down her back. Her hair never made it out of a braid, because of the nature of her work.

Her face was angled beautifully, and her chest almost spilled out of the covers as Edward straddled her. She was not a small woman, and she was all the better for it--men found her terrifying, yet beautiful--perfect to command a ship.

"Christ, Teddy, can't you stay for one morning, or are your duties, or lack thereof, more important than spending the day with me?" Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly, her voice thick with a Spanish accent, yet still laced with the throes of sleep. Edward was surprised at how soft she could be-how intimate. She was one of the roughest and toughest captains he had ever seen. And yet, here she was with a bright smile on her face and her arms draped around his neck.

It was welcoming. Edward liked her rough side, but this was nice too. She was vulnerable, and it allowed him to feel the same. So many things were floating about in his head before he was brought back to reality by her voice again. "Teddy? Maybe you actually do have something to do today, you look...concerned."

"Jesus. I'm sorry," he blabbered. "I was just thinking about something." All of a sudden, her features retracted with concern. "Edward Kenway, thinking? The world must be in great peril!"She exclaimed, her hands reaching for his cheeks as she turned his head from side to side. "No one bumped your head, oh--" Reina's words got stuck in her throat as Edward nuzzled her neck. She felt his nose, his chapped lips, but most importantly, the prickle of the scruff on his cheeks. It tickled, mostly, but she personally preferred a man with facial hair rather than a smooth-faced one. The texture felt nice to her...everywhere, and she wasn't too sure if he knew that or not.

Edward had never made any particular efforts to ensure that she felt his facial hair, but every once in a while, he would notice that she would shudder when he rested his head on her thigh, or when his chin accidentally touched her stomach as he appreciated her figure. And even now, he could tell her body was still reactive from the previous night.

He hadn't intended to arouse her, but he was guilty. "Ah, sorry there lass," he apologized. Reina giggled and shook her head. She motioned for him to get off of her, and as he rolled off, she flung the blankets on top of him. She walked over to the lump of her clothes on the floor, and when she bent over to pick them up, she heard a satisfied purr from the bed. "Teddy, behave."

Reina put on the bare minimum for going out, leaving her heavy jacket on the floor. She turned slowly on the balls of her feet to face Edward, who looked confused. "I'm hungry," she said. "Are you not?" He nodded, slowly, and went to go put on his own clothes. The pair was getting ready to head out together, and it was weighing on their minds.

Reina decided from the get go that she would just pretend that everything was normal. This was normal, right? Going out with a friend for breakfast. That she just slept with. "Dios mio..." She muttered, leaning her forearm on the wall in front of her. Edward was putting on his clothes very slowly to try to prolong the entire situation.

They hadn't actually ever gone out together like this. In a quasi-normal situation, they would be romping about, talking strategy for their next heist together. Or, she was helping Edward perform some especially uncouth activities other than the usual.

Technically, it was Reina's fault this was happening. She begged him to stay, and for some reason he did, and now she was inviting him along for breakfast and he was obliging. She turned to Edward very deliberately and sighed. "Well, we're both pretty much dressed now, I suppose."

Edward and Reina left the inn together, making sure the owner kept an eye on who went near their room. Reina owned the inn, so this place became a second home to her, away from the water. The owner handed her a basket to pick up her usual in, and she thanked him as they headed out the door.

They walked through Havana close to one another, awkwardly bumping hands every once in a while like teenagers on their first date. Every once in a while, they'd look at each other, smile, maybe even shudder with laughter before continuing their walk to the market.

Havana was busy during this part of the morning, so they had no problem staying incognito. Reina could even argue that they looked normal, since neither of them were sporting their regular regalia. It was refreshing

Reina preferred fruit for her breakfast, but she wasn't sure what Edward would choose. She also wasn't sure why she cared so much. She was jolted out of her own thoughts by Edward, who asked, "Don't you like mangoes?" At the sound of mangoes, Reina's head started to turn everywhere, loose curls bouncing around her face. Edward chuckled and pointed her towards the fruit stand, finding himself attracted to the selection as well. He watched her eyes light up at the discovery of every new fruit on the stand, and every color reflected in her eyes...When she started grabbing, he told her to grab enough for the two of them. "You sure, amado?" her voice, questioning, yet lilting with excitement.

Edward picked up another fruit to confirm his answer, and then proceeded to pick out more for the pair. Reina couldn't help but to laugh at his poor choice in fruit. "Do you like your fruit bruised?" She asked, stepping right into a innuendo-laced trap.

"Not particularly, but there is someone who I would like bruised," he said into Reina's ear. His hand grazed and grabbed at her back, which elicited a small gasp from Reina. She quickly put back and replaced the fruit he picked up, paid for them, and ushered him off with her basket in hand. "Ed. Ward. Ken. Way." With every syllable, emphasized with a playful punch.

"Don't you EVER do that again, okay, amado?" She jabbed her finger into his shoulder, and the whole time, he was smiling. Thoughts of the night before started swirling around in his head again, and he couldn't stop his hands from remembering the curves of her body. He didn't think it was something he wanted to forget.

Another thing he didn't want to forget was the fire that was waiting to escape her eyes. She was really mad, he could see it, but it was another one of her qualities that he couldn't resist.

She stormed off, and Edward followed shortly after. He waited for her to cool off before falling into step with her, and began to lightly stroke the arm carrying all of the fruits. The skin on her arm lifted into goosebumps, which felt curious to Edward's fingertips.

They were little individual bumps--and he had to wonder. How many times had her skin risen like this? Due to fear, shock, happiness...how many emotions of hers generated this response? It wasn't like he could ask anyone except for her, and he didn't want to do that.

When they returned to the inn, Reina hurried up the stairs, dropped the basket of fruit on the floor and awaited her companion, who was doing half time to the same room. Reina's breathing was staggered, and she was unable to control it.

When he finally turned the corner, she grabbed his arm, and with her free hand, slammed the door shut. He pressed his body onto hers and let his hands dig into her skin. Reina's hands were tearing at his shirt, and were only stopped by Edward's mouth pressing onto hers.

The only sounds that could really be heard were the light sounds of lips parting and rejoining, and the sliding of cloth on the door behind Reina. Her fingers had curled into the fabric of Edward's shirt, and his own hands had paused at Reina's waist, only venturing down to her butt to massage the small of her back.

And then, all at once, they had both made the decision to halt their actions, and they parted, only to return with similar closeness moments later. Their foreheads touched as they tried to regain their breath. "I think it's time for that fruit salad, now..." wheezed Edward, rubbing Reina's shoulders. "Eso parece bien," sighed Reina.

 

 


End file.
